


Delayed Introductions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Fanncy [8]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Fancy is late for a very important introduction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 4 February 2017  
> Word Count: 457  
> Written for: Femslash February 2017  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Summary: Fancy is late for a very important introduction.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series for _Damien_ and post-canon for "Fancy."  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Fanncy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself. I have been considering this as an option in this little AU for a while, but it was my beta babe who reminded me of it in a roundabout way. And so, here you go.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

"She's beautiful, Annie."

Ann wants to scold the other woman for the nickname, but simply scowls at her instead. The soft coo from the bundle in her arms brings her eyes back to her newborn daughter, just an hour old now, and her face lights up in an exhausted smile.

"I know you say you hate me callin' you that, but I also know that you let me do it far more than you should if you _really_ hated it."

The derisive snort startles the baby and she blinks in surprise. "Shh," Ann whispers, lips brushing the tiny forehead. "Go back to sleep, my little love. Mama didn't mean to wake you." As the baby settles, she glances up at the woman standing next to her bed. "You weren't here for her birth." The words are soft, but the hurt and accusation are still strong.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I tried to get here." She runs her fingers through Ann's hair, pulling it back off her forehead. "I wanted to be here more than anything, Annie, you know that."

"What happened, Fancy?"

"The airport got shut down because of fog. I ended up renting a car to drive back. That's why it took so long. And I even sped most of the way." She grins then, stroking the baby's head. "And apparently this little darlin' was more anxious to come out than I was to get home to see it happen."

Silence stretches out for a moment or two, both women staring at the sleeping baby before their gazes meet again. Tears fill Ann's eyes and she leans her head against Fancy's side. "I was so worried. After everything that happened with Alissa…"

"I know, darlin', I know." Fancy shifts to press the gentlest kiss to Ann's forehead, then to her lips. "Why don't you get some rest now? I'll keep watch over you and the baby."

"Oh god, you haven't even held her yet!"

Ann struggles to move, trying to let Fancy take the baby.

"Easy, hon, easy." She pulls a chair closer to the bed, then cradles the baby close. "She's beautiful, Annie, just like you are. Did you ever decide on a name?"

"Veronica Rae," Ann says softly, then yawns.

That startles Fancy and she stares at Ann for a long minute, tears glistening in her eyes. "Y-You gave her my middle name?"

Ann grins sleepily at her. "That was always my plan. I just wasn't sure what her first name would be. You're going to be her other mother, aren't you? That's what you promised me."

Fancy swallows hard, once, twice, then nods. "Yeah, that's what I promised you, Annie. You're my girls and I ain't gonna let nobody take you away."


End file.
